Mary Sue Invasion
by Badger894
Summary: We all see those stories, the girls that everyone loves, even everyone hates. They're all in Harry's world, and Hermione needs time to get them out, killing them won't work. Fourth year's going to suck.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry! I'm your long lost sister Harriet!" Harry did a double take at the 'impossibly beautiful' girl.

"Harry! I'm Voldemort's good daughter Casta! It means pure!" A pale and beautiful girl appeared.

"Angst! The golden trio is stupid and prissy!" A Gothic and misunderstood girl cried out.

"I am totally humble and my name's Arabella!" A perfect girl came in from a poof of fire, with magic unknown to anyone in the world. Harry groaned, fourth year was going to suck.

"Will you just leave?" They all laughed except Dark Blood Midnight Terror Death, who whined about how no one loved her.

"Oh Harry!" Arabella batted her eyes.

"Harry you are so funny!" Casta giggled. Being innocent and perfect neither girls were jealous of each other.

"Hermione!" Harry called.

"Oh dear... Mary Sue's have invaded. I should be able to find a way to get them out, but... it's ooing to take a year." Harry sighed and left to the boys dormitory.

A/N: Review if I should continue, this is just an introduction. Here's the characters:

Harriet Potter: Harry's beautiful, cunning, and all around awesome sister. She has dark brown hair and green eyes.

Casta (I only chose it because of meaning): Voldemort's beautiful and good daughter fighting against her dad. Pale blonde hair and light brown eyes.

Dark Blood Midnight Terror Death: An misunderstood girl who hangs with Draco. Has black hair with bloodred streaks and 'death violet' eyes. (Make of that color what you will)

Arabella (means beautiful): An indescribably amazing fun loving sarcastic girl who has magic no one has seen before. Has light brown hair and deep blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Arabella walked into Potions, causing every guy to turn their heads. "Hi." She sat down.

"You're late."Professor Snape sneered.

"You're greasy." Harriet chimed. Everybody laughed and Professor Snape let it slide. Casta sighed, her dad was on the rise. She could _feel_ it.

"My dad is evil!" She shouted. No one questioned her sanity. Except Harry and Hermione, they were immune to what was known as Sue Symptom. They went to the Shrieking Shack, making sure no one saw them go through the womping willow.

"We _have _to get these Sue's out of here!" Harry whispered. Earlier Dark Blood Midnight Terror Death had almost killed herself because she heard them talking,which, wouldn't be so bad if it wouldn't cause everyone to see 'the error of their ways' or some crap.

"I know, I need time!" Hermione whispered.

"Hey guys!" Harriet skipped in.

"What the?"

"Oh I always knew about the willow! I mean, I'm Harriet!" She giggled in an annoying Mary Sue way.

"You are such a Mary Sue!" Hermione yelled. Harriet got a look on her face.

"No! Someone doesn't..." She gasped for breath. "like me..." She dissolved. Hermione and Harry exchanged a look.

"So, if we can get them to realize they're annoying..." Harry slowly stated.

"Then we destroy!" Hermione finished excitedly.

A/N: 04farrellr- thanks? Just kidding, thanks!

I'll probably eliminate one Sue per chapter, tell me what you think of that idea (everyone).

Sues Left Standing:

Casca (My honest favorite, which isn't saying much)

Dark Blood Midnight Terror Death (My least favorite, which is saying a lot)

Arabella (I like the name, that's it)


	3. Chapter 3

Arabella was flying without any help to the Three Broomsticks. She turned invisible and sneaked in. She became visible and sat down. Harry approached her and sat down. She batted her eyelashes. "Hi Harry." Harry openly showed his disgust.

"Ugh, you're so disgusting." Arabella giggled and slapped his arm.

"You joker you." Harry suspected she would take it in stride. He asked her to go to the forbidden forest with him.

"Oh, I'm not a slut or anything, but I totally love you even though we kinda met like, two days ago and we never talk. But I'm not a slut!" She giggled and followed him to the forest.

"Slut get off me!" Harry pushed her away when she started to cling.

"Harry!" She gasped.

"You are so annoying! You can't be perfect! Not everyone is going to like you!" Arabella regained composer and giggled. Harry pulled out his wand.

"Stupefy!" Of course Arabella blocked it with her hand with magic no one had ever seen, but the message was clear.

"You don't like me? N-no! Ahh!" She imploded, Harry took cover.

"Two down, two to go." Meanwhile Hermione was about to kill someone.

"Oh Ron." Casta giggled at the red head who had no choice but to like her, for he had Sue Syndrome. Hermione scowled. Casta was hers.

A/N: Yay! Sue Count:

Casta

Dark Blood Midnight Terror Death


	4. Chapter 4

Casta sighed. She loved Ron, but some dramatic event or another prevented her from being all happy. "I'm not evil!" She yelled, just to remind everyone. They all understood. Hermione approached.

"You are such a Mary Sue." She whispered. Casta smiled. Then frowned... she had heard of Mary Sue's... she did fit the profile.

"Guess so." Hermione frowned and led her to an area no one was in. "I'll change my ways!" She smiled.

"That would have worked, but you hit on Ronald. Explodicus!" Casta screamed as she exploded. "Scourgify." Hermione muttered and the guts were cleaned. She went to find Harry.

"Dark Blood Midnight Terror is going to be the toughest. She won't listen to anyone." Harry sighed.

"But a Slytherin. Namely, Draco." Harry smiled.

"Brilliant... but he has Sue Syndrome." Hermione nodded.

"I think I found the cure. Give him Mandrake Root and explain how Mary Sue she is. You get Draco, meet me in Myrtle's bathroom." Harry ran off. 

"Stupefy." He whispered, causing Draco to go down. He got him to the bathroom where Hermione was waiting.

"Good." Hermione force fed him.

"What... what's going on?" Draco turned furious.

"It's Dark Blood Midnight Terror. She's an angst sue. Haven't you noticed? She whines about her flaws, and whenever someone else brings them up she calls them a prep. She never gets in trouble for breaking school rules, and you're starting to go OOC." Draco nodded. "Tell her." They ran to the Great Hall.

"Dark Blood Mid- fuck it! You!" Draco pointed to the angst sue. Everyone stared.

"Yeah Draco?" She droned.

"You are a Mary Sue. You have no real personality, and no one even likes you!" She narrowed her eyes.

"You don'-"

"I do!" She screamed, dissolving into a million, bloody and angsty pieces.

"It's over!" Hermione sighed. Everyone slowly came out of Sue Syndrome, and cheered.

A/N: Sucky, I know. But I got to kill Mary Sue's.


End file.
